fire_emblem_maze_of_the_nephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology
The following is a chronology of he continent of Cyrusia. * Millennia Before Cyrus' Landing: Naza and her fellow Old Ones create earth, including the continents Gar Nazam, and Tanrao. * 5,000 BCL: Becoming frustrated with the humans of constantly warring among themselves, the Old Ones order the lesser gods, including Zekailos' children, to rule over the humans in their place. Tiahanatos rules Gar Naza, and Arawnshemosh rules over Tanrao. Tiahanatos is benevolent, and leaves the humans to their own devices after deciding they no longer need her after several centuries. Arawnshemosh continues ruling with fear. * Year 0: Cyrus, a man who was banished from Gar Nazam lands on Tanrao and renames it to Cyrusia. Using superior magic and weaponry, he and his followers defeat Arawnshemosh, ripping his spirit and body apart. Cyrus then seals Arawnshemosh's spirit in an Artifact(The Fire Emblem?), and hides it in a series of secret tunnels dug underneath the entire continent called the Cyrusian Catacombs. His body is hidden at the Temple ''on Erebus Island. Erebus Island's existence is censored and then forgotten by most of the population. After this, the native populace is banished to the northern tropics, and the southeastern steppes; becoming Hakusai and Khanik respectively. * 37 Years After Cyrus' Landing: Cyrus dies. His many children feud among each other, eventually resulting in the nations of Iratren, Aboris, and Standrul being created. * 253 ACL: An archaeologist of unknown origin named Paz finds one of the Cyrusian Catacomb's entrances and begins charting it. When he comes across the chamber where Arawnshemosh was sealed, Arawnshemosh possesses Paz and kills his allies, turning them into zombies. Arawnshemosh then uses Paz's map to escape the network of tunnels. * 350 ACL: An Aborian thief steals the Devilsbane dagger, and evades capture when he stumbles upon another entrance to the Catacombs, and makes it his base of operations, secretly recruiting others into it. * 520 ACL: Arawnshemosh in his new guise has regrown some strength, and approaches the young lord, Azam, calling himself The Archshaman, with the promise of helping him take over all of Cyrusia, and eventually Gar Nazam with an undead army. They begin plotting along with Varis. * 527 ACL: Azam instigates a rebellion against and kills the current king of Iratren, Darius. His ''assistant/minister?, Qiin, flees back to Hakusai. Azam marries the former king's sister, Catherine to claim Argent's bloodline. * 540-543 ACL: Iratren and Standrul go to war over Iratren's land. Iratren wins and attempts to counter invade, but is repelled by Standrul's harsh climate. Fort Remus, and Fort Argent are built by Iratren. * 544 ACL: With the help of Qiin, Tokuma, the ruler of Hakusai attempts to invade Iratren. They are rubuked, but at a severe loss to Iratren. * 545-551: Predicting another invasion by Hakusai, Iratren prepares their defenses, preemptively pushing into Hakusai's borders. They succeed in mitigating in their home territory. * 551-555: Trying to quell any further violence, Iratren pushes into further into Hakusai's interior. Tokuma is captured and Fort Azam is built on the coast. * 559 ACL: Siduri discovers the journal of one of Paz's companions, and leaves the LB in search of answers. The Archshaman convinces Prince Omar to have Azam quietly assassinated. * 572 ACL: Weary of being invaded by Iratren, King James of Aboris proposes an alliance between his nation and Standrul by marrying his eldest son David to Noel, the Princess of Standrul. David travels to Standrul to escort Noel to Aboris, the Standrul population rises in revolt against the negligent king Trent. David and Noel begin evading rebels, but are unable to pierce the border, and remain on the run. * 573 ACL: Omar instigates a surprise attack on the Aborian capital. Channah and Amid escape, and begin looking for David. At the same time, Valdez, now working for Iratren, and successfully attacks the LB. Marici and Polaihu escape and are instructed to find Siduri, who is suspected to be in Hakusai. Marici pretends to be an Aborian spy in order to travel with Channah's party for protection. Category:Lore